


Watching the Elves.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiFrodo and Sam enjoy watching the elves for a moment.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Watching the Elves.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else! I dont want any money for this. Not one cent. Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Story Notes: I saw some pics from an extended scene with the elves. So, I decided to make a story out of it.

Samwise opened his eyes. He looked next to him, to find Frodo still asleep. It was still the dark early hours of the morning. Sam suddenly heard something. Whispers maybe. Thats what he thought it sounded like anyway. He got up, his hair all ruffled and his top button undone and began to walk towards the sound. He hadn't walked very far, when he discovered what the noise was. The Elves. They were leaving the forest. Why? thought Sam to himself, for a moment. In this case though, it didn't really bother him why they were leaving. Just seeing Elves made Sam excited.

Before he went any further, he decided to wake Frodo. 'Besides, he wouldn't want to miss this either.' Sam thought in his head. He walked back over to Frodo and began to shake his shoulder gently, while calling his name. "Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" said Sam, forgetting the formality in his excitment. Frodo sturred abit, opening his eyes and moaning slightly as he stretched out. He looked up at Sams excited face. His face changed to one of question and alarm. "Yes Sam, what is it? Whats happened?" He asked, sitting up quickly. Glad he was awake, Sam began to help him onto his feet. "Elves, Frodo! The Elves!" he pointed in the direction he had seen them.

Frodo smiled at Sam, who's expression was still one of excitment, but sadness too. He noticed this, but before Frodo could question it, Sam whispered in his ear. "They're leaving Mr. Frodo. The Elves are leaving the forest!" he whispered. Frodo looked at Sam in slight alarm again. "We must hurry and see them!" he replied. So, Frodo and Sam went creeping from tree to tree. Finally, they crouched behind a log, not very far from where the Elves were.

All the Elves it seemed, were dressed in either white or cream coloured dresses and robes. One of the Elves was on a white horse and she wore a long flowing purple dress. She was the leader they guessed, although she was at the end of the line. In the line they had also another creature with them. What it was though, neither of the Hobbits could tell. "See, I told you they were leaving Mr.Frodo" Sam whispered to Frodo. Frodo just nodded his head.

The two Hobbits sat there watching, in amongst the forest plants, for a while. Soon though, the line of Elves had disappeared into the dark, misty forest, out of sight. "Well Mr.Frodo. We should be getting along now, don't you think?" he asked as he got up. Frodo was on his feet and began walking back to their campsite, Sam not far behind. "Yes Sam. We'll eat breakfast and pack our things. Lets move on."


End file.
